


Starlight Rewrite

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung week 2019 (NSFW) [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Allusions to Unknown, F/M, Humor, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Romance, mc is vague oc, prompt: starry night, references to in-game phone call, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: Years have passed, yet he can only remember the pain and malicious laughter like broken glass echoing around him the last time he ended up on a mountain in the quiet night.Sensing his tension, she offers some of her own recollections of that night, effectively breaking Yoosung from his mounting dread:'What...what did I say during those phone calls...?'





	Starlight Rewrite

     The last time he’d experienced such quiet atop a forested mountainside, he had been too occupied to look at the stars properly as the adrenaline kept him on alert for danger.

     Tonight would be different; he knew that—he was trying hard to convince himself of the fact, but…

     The pain he had endured that night had done a bit more than scar his eye, and though there had been no signs of danger for years, Yoosung couldn’t help the prickly feelings that ran along his spine and seeped into his skin as though he were laying on a slab of ice instead of the thick blanket pad spread out beneath them.

    His tension was evident despite his best efforts, and Yoosung knew his cover was blown when she turned around in his arms to peer into his eyes.

“Honey…is there something wrong or did you recall a horror movie that looked like this?”

     He chuckled shakily at her attempt at levity, squeezing his companion a little tighter and closing his eyes.

“There’s nothing wrong…I’ll be ok, I just need to get a hold of myself.”

     Cool fingers slid along his jaw until his face rested between her palms; Yoosung peeked open slowly, already feeling more vulnerable in her hands. There would be little he could deny her once he met her gaze, but he instead felt the gentle press of a soft kiss against his left brow.

“That night when…?”

“Yeah…but I’m ok. I know I am,” he breathed out slowly, willing his body to understand; it was dark and quiet, but there were no strange buildings, monitors or other people around—no one lurking in the silence, deciding which injury would best destroy his future or screens full of codes, any of which could possibly set off a detonation from a remote—

     She was on him in an instant, taking Yoosung’s desperate grip as the cue to offer up a comfortable distraction; his spiraling thoughts shuddered to a grinding halt, like a record scratch in his brain as her tongue slipped beyond his lips to devour his fears. The air was chilly, but as she sandwiched him against the blanket with her deceptively strong body and wandering hands, Yoosung could only seem to focus on the steam fogging his glasses and the delicious melting sensation coiling low in his belly.

    Finally parting for air, the woman peered down at him with a satisfied grin.

“That’s much better,” she assessed, palms pressing against his thighs with a firm squeeze and Yoosung was struck with the memory of the first time he found himself under her, halfway to ruin. A breeze fluttered the mid-thigh hem of her skirt along with the ends of her hair; with a gradually deepening blush, Yoosung had to agree with her—he was certainly feeling much better...albeit vulnerable in another context.

“Nothing gets past you, hm?”

“Not with you holding me like we’re getting swept away by a flood,’ she laughed, settling into a contemplative mood, ‘…I think about that night a lot too, but maybe not like you do…”

     Yoosung huffed, wincing in apology.

“I’m sure I worried you a lot that night—I’m sor—“

“You did, but I’m not talking about that~”

     He paused as she trailed off in a singsong lilt, confused by her lead but ever willing to follow.

“…Then…what are you…?”

“The phone calls.”

     Yoosung sat up on his elbows, slightly apprehensive as she appeared to be restraining a smirk; her eyes glinted and he desperately combed through his memory for anything offensive.

“We did call each other quite bit that night, but I…I didn’t say anything…weird, did I?”

     Heat crept up his neck; not even a hand over her mouth hid the entirety of her cunning smile and… _was that pity in her eyes?_

“Weird? Oh no…a bit  _naughty_ , perhaps—“

“WHAT!? Wait—are you teasing me? What did I say?”

“…You really don’t remember?  It kept me up most of the night; I had to set five extra alarms to make sure I didn’t oversleep for the party…”

     Yoosung sank back to the mat, mortified as he shielded his burning face behind his hands. Just when he thought he couldn’t be any more flustered, the killing blow was mercilessly whispered into his ear.

“So just  _where_  were you thinking of kissing me first before you decided at the party…?”

     All at once, the air left his lungs as though he’d been doused with ice water.

“Oh god…I was thinking about that. I actually said that? Out loud? To you?? I can’t believe I—“

     Without allowing him to wallow any further, she went on the offensive and slid her fingers into the scarf bound around his collar, pulling it away for easy access.

“Was it…here?”

     At the first tender lick of his throat, Yoosung let out a breathy squeak that softened into pleased hums as others followed.

_‘This devious woman…! ’_

     He had to admit her method was effective; it was hard to hate yourself with a beautiful woman straddling your lap as she sucked at your pulse point. When words continued to fail him, the top three buttons of his shirt were next to go as a searing trail of teasing nibbles descended down his neck, over his left collarbone until her lips planted their next mark directly over his heartbeat.

_‘Oh, that would have been good too…ahh?’_

     The chill was never more apparent than when she withdrew in resignation.

“It’s not working, is it…? Sorry, love…it was worth a try,’ she sighed, smiling sadly, ‘—we can head back and find some other place to— _o-ohh_ …”

     Once he realized she wasn’t joking, Yoosung sat up and threw his arms around her waist. He bowed his head against her abdomen in reverent gratitude—then promptly pressed her thighs until she sat fully on his lap and could  _feel_  just how well her methods were working. Breathing deeply in an attempt to force back his blush, Yoosung tentatively dragged his focus upward until he locked eyes with hers.

     Back then, before he’d been able to see her, he had spent almost every day wondering what this kind and cheerful soul looked like when hearing her voice over the phone failed to satisfy his curiosity.

     But as the week became a tumultuous storm, he began wondering  _every night_ about the woman who had quickly and fiercely snatched his heart—no doubt, an act that partially spared his fragile mind and heart from insanity during the worst of it. Every bold flirtation and gentle word directed to him served to fill his soul even as every other part of it broke until he could begin to mend it.

     So once he made those first steps out of the melancholy of his past, it was of little wonder that his thoughts fixated on the love he wished to experience with his future.

     Her bright eyes blinked back at him, expectant but patiently awaiting his next move. Yoosung smiled, nuzzling her stomach until she giggled and pushed his shoulders back in self defense.

“Mm, those were some good choices, but I was also considering…” his voice faded away as he swallowed, bringing her slender wrist to his lips as he kissed the inside. Drawing her chin lower, Yoosung watched the woman wiggle in contentment after pressing his lips against her forehead.

“So innocent…how cute!” she beamed, relishing the tender affection.

     Yoosung almost felt bad for luring her into a false sense of security—smoothing his palms down her back and over the curve, he let his nails bite into flesh just enough to leave light indentations…enough to make her body shiver with tension.

“…You might not find this so cute…will you let me show you anyway?”

      The moonlight was just bright enough to see her pupils flare in response. Yoosung smiled playfully, tugging her back to her knees as he bit the corner of her shirt and pulled it out of the waistband of her skirt; nudging his nose beneath the fabric, he licked his lips and inhaled her scent before firmly pressing the warmth to her stomach, just above the jut of hipbone. A tiny gasp sounded overhead and he grinned against her skin, lingering a few seconds longer until he remembered another spot that had captivated him.

      Moving north, he stopped just before his nose could brush against the underside of the silky smooth bra, which ended up brushing against him anyway as the owner took a stuttered breath.

“You were planning to tease from the start? That’s a bold way to transition from pre-boyfriend, don’t you think?”

     Her shaky chuckle made his ears tingle and flush pleasantly; Yoosung found himself enjoying the perspective as he returned her laughter from beneath her lycra-bundled cleavage.

“Well…hm…I might have been a  _little_ delirious from the adrenaline, but after we made it out of there, I just...my dreams couldn’t be limited for a bit that night—let’s say that instead, hehe!”

     The second his eyes crinkled shut to beam up at her, Yoosung was shoved roughly onto his back. In seemingly fluid motion, she’d removed her panties and shoved the waistline of his pants and boxers down so that the night air contrasted sharply with the heat of his erection as it sprang free.

“You have a lot of nerve to be so cute when I’m like this right now!”

     Yoosung couldn’t help giggling at her frustration as she hissed, standing over him as the wind ruffled the skirt dangerously higher. Even as a passing cloud partially obscured the moonlight, he knew her face was aflame with embarrassment. Not even her glowering managed to stop his laughter; she turned away from him, and Yoosung was sure she was pouting.

     He stopped laughing when she suddenly lowered her hips and a silky heat slid over his shaft, choking and hissing as she ground mercilessly while leaning on his thighs for leverage.

“ _Hahh_ —honeyyy, I—gah! Can’t see your face… _nnghh_!”

“We’re here to stargaze, so look up and  _hoo…hmph!_  Enjoy them!”

     Yoosung realized far too late that he had pushed a limit—the gentle, gradual pace that would normally have served them both during foreplay was nowhere to be found. The frantic, intense rhythm employed here was meant to wreck him and wreck him quickly: this was retaliation in the form of sweet torture.

     Another bank of thin clouds drifted over the moon, sheathing them in diffused light and shadow; the stars seemed to twinkle a little brighter in response, and as Yoosung chanced a glimpse downward, he caught the reflected light in the most unexpected places. If the stardust had settled into the sheen of perspiration over their exposed skin like a fine powder, then it appeared that fragments of starlight had broken off and caught in his beloved’s hair; wildly tossed about in the breeze as she threw her head back.

     He snapped his gaze back to the heavens, biting down hard on his lip lest his punishment conclude too quickly.

     It was a fool’s bet, to be sure; even if he didn’t see every graceful movement in vivid detail, the melodic straining of her voice as she sought her own pleasure with his body worked him closer to dizzying completion; in addition to the flood of electric friction and heat melting his lower half, it was  _overkill._

     As light began to prickle at the edge of his vision, Yoosung’s hands landed on her thighs. Sliding them up, he drew a low moan from her throat that quickly changed pitch until she was panting loud enough for his ears to burn; instinctively, his hands squeezed around her hips and she reared back suddenly.

“Dammit! I’m…I’m—ffuu—!”

     Yoosung watched her come apart with rapt awe, breath coming in rasps as he felt the erratic pulsation over his member, hinting at the violent spasming within her. When she fell forward on trembling limbs, muttering curses as she tried to control her breathing he turned his focus back to the sky and counted slowly until something occurred to him.

     Looking back down, he found that by some miracle—despite an ungodly amount of pre-cum pooling in his navel…he had yet to actually climax. Fumbling quickly in his coat pocket while she was distracted, Yoosung sheathed himself with a condom and wiped away the mess on his abs with a spare napkin. Slowly spreading her thighs apart, he removed himself from beneath her to adjust until he was kneeling low behind her.

     Finally regaining some of her sense, the woman turned and narrowed her eyes as she spotted his blatant intentions with a begrudging smirk.

“…May I?”

“Fine…you win this time,” she conceded, attempting to raise herself on all fours before her legs twitched and gave out, ‘…uh. Hold on, I think I should have—ah!”

     Pulling her back against his chest, he held her close and sighed happily, aligning her thighs to rest upon his.

“It’s ok! It all feels like winning with you,’ he whispered, pecking her cheek; steadying her hips while she reached to spread herself open for him, ‘...now let me take it from here and we can both look at the stars.”

     The goal wasn’t to last long, just long enough to coax out the residual fluttering of her inner muscles until her moaning was laced with contented sighs.

     The goal took a quick detour when she bent over, shoulders shaking. Grabbing her wrists in alarm, Yoosung pulled back gently until he realized she was laughing openly between soft groans; straining to keep himself in check, he willed himself to speak.

“Don’t—ngh—tell me you’re  _ahh_  ticklish there now…?”

     Reeling in the laughter to trickling giggles, she shook her head.

“Mm just thinking—I fell in love with the only man… _nghhhh…hah_ …who can be so lewd and— _ohh_ … so cheesy at the same time— _mmn_!”

Time was up.

Heart caught in his throat, Yoosung closed his arms around her shoulders, pulling them both back to the mat where he lifted his hips and rapidly pounded away. Her laughter quickly dissolved into hiccuping moans as her arms reached to pull him closer— _tighter,_ urgently seeking more of him which he was only too eager to give. Gasping until his throat grew hoarse with the cool mountain air, the sound of skin smacking against skin echoed through the trees for what seemed an eternity until finally Yoosung let out a cathartic cry as white lights burst behind his clenched eyelids.  When the instinctive twitching of his hips subsided, Yoosung lowered them both back to the ground and slowly pulled out with an unusually full condom.

     They lay on their backs, loosely holding hands until they came back down from their high. Studying the constellations, the blonde felt his pulse slow and fall into sync, finally understanding in his heart how there was peace to be found in the quiet shadows...with the right company. Energy waning, he craned his head to check on his lover until a distinctive noise broke the silence.

 

_Something was howling in the distance._

 

     Despite being even more spent than he was, the woman sat up quickly in alarm, “…I’m going to guess that wasn’t you…”

     Yoosung chuckled, squeezing the back of her hand comfortingly as he tried to sit up.

“Its fine, the sounded like it came from another—“

     Another howl went off, significantly closer than the one before. A beat passed in total quiet as met each other's gaze with a fervent nod.

“Time to go!”

     Scrambling to their feet, the setup was haphazardly rolled up and thrown in the trunk. Searching around for any stray trash they might have left, Yoosung began feeling in his pocket for the car keys, a note of regret in his voice as he scanned their picnic area.

 

“Honey, your panties…I can’t—“

 

    Cut off by her palms pressing insistently against his back, Yoosung complied; wordlessly reaching back, he gripped her tense hand and hastily led them back to their ride as she flippantly waved off his concern for the abandoned garment.

 

“Sacrificed to the mountains, let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

 

     The drive back home gave Yoosung plenty of time for contemplation. With the last vestiges of energy finally exhausted, his companion slept soundly in the passenger seat; noting the complete lack of restraint of her sprawling limbs, he tried not to let it go to his head but…he was  _very pleased_  with himself.

     Though the night ended with a bit more adventure than bargained for, Yoosung chortled under his breath.

     The nightmares and terrible flashbacks would now at least have a real contender to vie for the focus of a dream set against the quiet solitude of night.


End file.
